What Happens When Kai is Bored
by Shoot me Now
Summary: Based my friends and I, One during the midist of summer Kai's bored and does something I wish I forgot, Summary sucks but story is better! Along with a few other funny stories,
1. Kai's bored

What happens when Kai is bored?

**Sg1223:** This is just what happened to my friends and I in Russia when Kai was bored

**Kai:** Do you have to put this up?

**Tala:** Yes, 'cause you're the one who did this shit!

**Tala:** LAY OFF WOLF BOY!

**Tala & Kai:** **_(Start to fight)_**

**Ray:** Shall we start?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happens when Kai is bored?

(Note: I do know people in Russia Named; Tala and Kai if you don't believe me go to add me under a friend and they're in my top 12, or you can just click on the link for homepage)

"Geez Kai, you suck…" I claimed the TV screen flash: _Game over_ my character had just beaten Kai's Character about 10 times. "Well, he sucks Zoey what do you expect?" Ray asked, Kai's eye twitched and he threw a pillow at Tala. "What the hell? Why hit me, hit Zoey!" Tala threw the pillow at me I ducked and it hit a vase.

"NO!" We shrieked the Vase tilted to the right, then to the left then back in its position. "Tala you dumbass…! That vase is priceless!" Kai growled, "Like you? AAAAH…!" Kai jumped on Tala and they were rolling on the floor trying to hit each other like they always do to resolve something. "Bored?" I asked, "Yeah, remember what happened last time when Kai was bored?" Ray asked me.

"Please do NOT remind me of that day…"

**_---Flashy back, Last year Summer time…Zoey's POV---_**

"Man, there's nothing to do!" Ray exclaimed, "Shut up," Tala groaned, "Geez, I'm so bored, WHOO! HIGH SCORE!" I said throwing up the game boy advance, "HEY…!" Tala shouted as he caught before it hit the ground, "Your game not mine." I told him, "I'm bored," Kai whined, "Bored," "Shut up," Tala growled "Bored," "Shut UP kai!" "Bored, bored, bored..." "Shut the hell up!" "BORED BORED BORED BROED BORED BORED BORED BORE BORED BORRREEEDDDDD!" Kai screamed as he hit Tala with a pillow, "Ow WTF?" Tala chased after Kai.

"MY EYES THEY BURN!" I said hiding behind Ray, Kai was stripping! "MAKE HIM STOP TALA!" Ray yelled as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kai who now had his pants off. "KAI YOU IDIOT…! PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" I screamed, "Lalallalalalal," Kai sang like an idiot as he started to shed his shirt. My eyes widened, "I don't want to see anymore!" I shouted, "Whoo, it's so hot…I feel like getting naked," Kai sang while still not paying attention, along while still stripping. "WE'RE _NOT_ GOING THAT FAR!" Tala yelled as threw a bucket of water at Kai.

"Um, what happened and why am I wet?" Kai questioned us, Ray fainted and I was still staring at him, "And why am I only in my boxers?" Tala fainted as well, "Kai…p-put your c-clothes o-on…" I stuttered and fainted landing on Ray.

**_---End Flashy back, present time---_**

"That was still funny," Ray concluded, "Yes, but I was scared for life when I saw Kai stripping…I NEVER WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!" "I'M BORED!" We all herd Kai scream, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I Screamed as I ran off, "Wait for us!" Tala and Ray shouted as I could hear their footsteps close behind me,


	2. Truth or Dare?

Truth or Dare?

**Sg1223:** Whoo-hoo! Another story…from the past

**Kai:** Wow 9.9 which one?

**Tala:** It says Truth or dare do you think it might that one time we played and horrible things went wrong?

**Ki:** Yes what do you think you idiot!

**Tala:** I'm no idiot!

**Kai:** I'M BORED!

**Ki & Tala:** RUN AWAY! (_Runs off_)

**Sg1223:** You're not really bored are you? -.-

**Kai:** Nope!

Setting: Night time, 1 year ago

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth or dare….?

I yawned and stretched my arms accidentally hitting Kai upside the head, "Hey! Watch it…!" Kai growled, I looked at him and hit him with a pillow, "Shut up…" I groaned as I fell off the bed, "HA! Wow, you're smart." I herd Tala say, "Shut up Tala before I kick your ass!" I snapped, "You kick my ass yeah right!" Ray whom was helping me rolled his eyes, "I beg to differ, remember last year when you were fighting with Zoey in a fist fight and you lost?" Ray asked him, "Huh? What is the fighting you speak of?" Tala asked raising his eye brow.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Ray's cheek a thank you for helping me up. "Let's play truth or dare!" Mina shouted waking up from her nap. We all stared at the blue haired girl. "Last time we played, Tala was being perverted!" I claimed pointing to him,

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was not"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"I say I was being a pervert so there!" Tala said sticking his tongue out, Kai slapped his forehead, "Wait…what just happened?" Tala questioned. "Let's just play…" Ray told us. "Fine." We replied. (Me, Tala, Kai) "YEAH…!" Mina shouted for joy, we all sat on Kai's bed, me next to Ray, Tala next to mina and Kai by himself.

"Who's going to go first?" I asked, "How about you kai?" Mina asked, "Fine…Ray truth or dare?" Kai asked in a monotone, "Dare?" Kai formed a grin on his lips. "Dare you to be handcuffed to mina for 3 days." Ray looked at him… "Uh, Ray…?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. "YEAH! Ray-RAY!" Mina screamed as she pounced on him, "AH!" Ray yelped as he was tackled to the ground.

I bit my tongue trying not to laugh, however Tala was laughing his head off while Kai was biting his thumb trying not to laugh. "Damn it Kai! I swear I'll get you!" Ray fumed as he got back on the bed. 'CLICK' we all looked at Mina who was sitting next to Ray with a grin on her face. And Ray looked horrified as he tried to break the cuffs that connected her to him. "Aw, nice try Ray…" I said patting his head like an owner would to a dog.

"Tala truth or dare…?" Ray grumbled, "Huh?" Tala asked as he now got back on Kai's bed. "Truth or dare?" Ray asked, "Truth." Ray sighed, "Is it true you have a crush on Zoey?" Ray asked, "Ray! Now you're the perverted one!" I exclaimed, Ray smiled at me as arms wrapped around my waist, "Maybe." Tala said. "If you want to live let go of me." I growled. Tala let go and I whacked him upside the head with a pillow. "Ow, geez Kai what do you keep in your pillows? Math books?" Tala asked while rubbing his head. "No, Zoey just this hard." Kai answered.

I smiled and threw the pillow at Kai and he caught it threw it at Ray whom fell over the bed pulling Mina with him. "Get OFF me! I can't breathe!" Ray shouted, "Are you saying I'm fat? (!)" Mina asked, we all looked over, "No! I'm saying that you're on my stomach! (_Gasps_) And I need air to breathe!" Ray shot back. Mina got off Ray and they got back on the bed. "Truth or dare Kai?" I asked, "Dare…" He answered looking up, "Okay, your funeral…I dare you sing the Barbie song while in a dress while riding a unicycle." I said, everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. "My friend made me do that dare…so I might as well do it to Kai." I said as I stretched my arms behind my back. Kai glared daggers at me.

After Kai was done glaring at me we got one of Mina's pink dresses and he got dressed in it. Most of us tried not to laugh Tala was laughing his ass off Mina was holding her sides while Ray and I were cracking up, Kai's face was slightly flushed, "let's get this done and over with." Kai muttered, "We don't have a unicycle so we'll use a tricycle instead." Tala told us, I snickered and Kai glared at me.

We went outside and Tala the tricycle in the middle of the road, Kai got on from the back and sat down. Facing us Mina pushed him and he started to roll downhill singing I'm a Barbie girl. "I'm a Barbie GIIIRRRLLLL in the Barbie WOOOORRRRLLLDDD…" Kai sang as loud we could, we were all laughing big time. I was wiping tears from my eyes and holding my sides at the same time. "Oh my god…Zoey….that, was the best Dare…EVER!" Mina said in between laughs. I opened my eyes and Kai was walking back up the road kinda pissed off…Kinda? Let me rephrase that…REALLY pissed.

I hid behind Ray as he walked past us Kai then tripped and landed face first on the ground, Mina and Tala started to laugh while Ray and I looked at each other then back to Kai. I unlocked Ray's cuffs to Mina's wrist Leaving Mina and Tala holding each other while still laughing their asses off. Ray and I ran over to Kai who was still lying on the ground. The dress had ripped at waist length so only Kai's black shorts were visible, I helped Kai up and he jerked away from my grasp. "Kai I—" I took one look at his face and he was crying.

"Just leave me alone." Kai snapped as he ran back into the Mansion, Ray hugged me and I started to cry as well. "I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to make him Cry Ray." I said as Ray sighed softly. "Come on let's get the bed and we'll resolve this in the morning." Ray told me, "Hey! The laughing twins let's get to bed!" I herd a UGH! From Mina and Tala knowing that they were holding each other.

_"Someone please make him shut UP!"_ Tala was snoring like an idiot and I couldn't sleep at all. I turned on my side and put my pillow in my face. It wouldn't block it out I flopped on my backside then I took off the pillow and growled. "Yes more please…" Tala said as he stretched his arms and hugged himself. "Hey baby…" Tala added as he started to kiss his pillow. I snickered as I sneaked past Ray. I walked outside and stretched my arms to the sky, I looked in front of me and I saw Kai at the edge of the pool.

I tried to sneak away but: "I know you're there…" I herd Kai say I turned around and walked to where Kai was and sat next to him. "Hmpf," I looked down, "Listen Kai, about the dare." I started off, "Hmmm?" "I didn't mean to make you cry, I thought it would be funny. I should've thought that I cried too when—" Kai hugged me tightly and he whispered: "Thank you…" "Kai!" I called out as he pushed me in the pool. _"ARG! Why was I so stupid to fall for that one? (!)"_ I thought as I swam back up to the surface and glared at Kai who had a smirk on his face.

I pulled my self out then pushed Kai in whom grabbed my wrist pulling us both in, I laughed at Kai who splashed water at me and I splashed him back. I dunked him under and he came back up and we both laughed, "Am I forgiven?" I asked, "Yeah you're forgiven." Kai said as he splashed me and I laughed a bit as he did so.


End file.
